Free Will
Free will test: *** If free will exists AND reality doesn’t change depending on your choices then: 1. An experiment has a predefined state before and after measurement and measurement doesn’t change this state. 2. If the complete ontologcal state (state of reality) of a system is fully known, then all of its future states can be predicted with complete certainty (assuming the ‘environmental interactions’ are also known). 3.a) If Free Will exists, then: conscious ‘Agents’ are capable of altering predetermined ‘futures’ and creating parallel realities. 3.b) If Free Will is an illusion, then: the process of consciousness is nothing more than a neural sensation generated by our neurosensory organs giving the conceptual appearance of ‘choice’. TW: Nazi Germany references. Absolute Determinism holds that all events are predetermined in a closed, isolated system. The Universe is not expected to be such a system, however useful such an analogy has been to modern physics. Quantum Non-determinism is difficult to stomach for Western science, which is much of why German academia was so strongly aligned against Einstein, supporting the rise of the Third Reich and the upholding of ‘German Physics’ ����(Deutsche Physik). Hitler was a racial determinist. (Aryanism) Einstein was a theological determinist (“God doesn’t roll dice!” �� “Gott würfelt nicht!”). It has taken 113 years since Einstein’s landmark 1905 papers in relativity and quantum theory and yet our developments have been meagre. We have failed to reconcile the two theories and yet both have been independently verified and applied in countless ways to shape the modern technology around us, from computers and microchips to radar astronomy and space shuttles. ———— Q U A N T U M • T H E O R Y * Reality is composed of discrete ‘quanta’ - defined by indivisible units of quantum Action (ℏ) which set the minimum energy and momentum that a single interaction with reality (a Measurement) can detect. ———— G E N E R A L • R E L A T I V I T Y * Our Universe (and all possible Universes) is governed by a set of rules relating to how relative motion between two Reference Frames will lead to non-linear distortions of perceived Space and Time (Spacetime) that ensure all observers agree on the same speed of light (despite their relative motion). Crime and Punishment The issue of free will has deep ramifications for the philosophy of crime and punishment: http://www.wbur.org/commonhealth/2017/07/07/psychopaths-brain-scans-neuron "It's also worth highlighting that the way that this circuit appears to be dysfunctional in these individuals is very similar to the way that the circuit is dysfunctional in substance abusers, and compulsive overeaters, and people with gambling addiction. To me, what this says is that psychopaths are not alien, they're not unknowable. They behave in ways that one could predict, given the kinds of breakdowns in the way that their brain is wired." "But personal responsibility? Choices? That's not a scientific question. Personal responsibility and free will — it's a question for philosophers, not scientists. Its like asking a scientist for proof of the existence of God. Our tools are just not built for that." Astrology :"Astra inclinant, sed non obligant." :(The stars incline us, but do not bind us) https://glosbe.com/la/en/Astra%20inclinant,%20sed%20non%20obligant Category:Philosophy Category:Consciousness